deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Optimus Prime vs Astro Boy
Description Transformers vs Astro Boy, which of these male robots built to help humanity will win in a brutal battle to the death? Will Optimus Prime be the 'prime' candidate in this fight? Or will Astro Boy send Optimus to the stars? '' Interlude Wiz: When humans reached their full potential, they turned to technology. '''Boomstick: Then the technology got better and better!' Wiz: Technology got so advanced, we had to build robots to truly reach to the limits of humanity. Boomstick: And nothing screams 'robot', then these two! Optimus Prime, the first line of defence against the Decepticons. Wiz: And Astro Boy, the robot who strived to be human. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.' ' Optimus Prime Wiz: There is a planet, far away from Earth where two robot factions entered civil war, the Decepticons and the Autobots. This planet was known as Cybertron. Boomstick: The Decepticons were led by the transformer known as Megatron. They were ruthless, killing anyone who tried to stop them...Or if they even looked at them. ''' Wiz: This led to the worst mistake of the Decepticons' entire wellbeing. They killed Orion Pax. '''Boomstick: Orion Pax was rebuilt. Making him bigger, tougher and stronger. This new Orion Pax would eventually become the leader of the Autobots and would eventually cause the downfall of Megatron. Optimus Prime. Wiz: Optimus Prime, and all the other robots on Cybertron, were kept alive by their sparks, which are essentially their souls. Boomstick: Unfortunately for Megatron, Optimus' spark gave him special abilities like no other transformer before him. ''' Wiz: Optimus' spark increased his already insane speed, strength and durability. Optimus can fly using a jetpack or boosters located in his feet, fire lasers out of his hands and even move his limbs around when they're detached from the rest of his body. '''Boomstick: Like Dr. Eggman's mech! Wiz: Yeah, sort of. Boomstick: Being a part of the Transformers, he can transform into a variety of vehicles or machinery after scanning them, but Optimus' favorite is the 1979 Kenworth K-100 tractor, look at that thing! Wiz: The tractor can move at 80 miles per hour and has 500 horsepower. Optimus' tractor also has a weaponised Command Deck, which returns to base after he transforms back into Optimus. Boomstick: Optimus has a wide variety of weapons specifically designed to kick some metal Decepticon butt! Wiz: He wields the ion blaster, a large, laser gun that Optimus can wield with one hand. He has different types of rockets and weapons made up out of Energon, an energy that many Transformers use to power weapons or even themselves. Boomstick: The Energon Swords are like lightsabers and the Energon Axe is the best tool for chopping wood...And Decepticons, and Optimus' Uni-Beam is a huge blast of energy from Optimus' chest that can destroy anything in its path, damn...Look at that! (We see the Uni-Beam in action.) Boomstick: ...Yeah. ''' Wiz: Many of these weapons are able to easily deal with Decepticons of any size, even helping Optimus take down a whole platoon of Decepticons. '''Boomstick: Hasn't stopped Optimus dying...26 times. Wiz: We'll get to that later. Boomstick: Anyway, Optimus has the Matrix of Leadership. The most powerful weapon that Cybertron has ever seen. Wiz: The Matrix of Leadership contains the power of Primus, the creator of the Transformers universe. It allows Optimus to heal almost fatal injuries. Boomstick: But, again, it hasn't-''' Wiz: LATER! '''Boomstick: Optimus is insanely strong. He's been strong enough to sucker-punch the planet hard enough that trees near him actually exploded. Not crazy enough for you? How about the time he lifted a 700,000 ton oil tanker? Wiz: And don't underestimate his speed, either. He's fast enough to catch a Decepticon space shuttle in under 23 seconds. Boomstick: Hey, that's almost the amount of times he's died! Wiz: Damnit, Boomstick. We've previously calculated that to catch the space shuttle, Optimus had to moving at least 125,000 miles per hour. Boomstick: He's even been durable enough to survive a freakin' WORMHOLE collapsing on top of him! Hell, is there anything this guy can't do? Wiz: Well, hard to say. He's even defeated Unicron. A being who can eat planets and not feel the big bang. Boomstick: Jesus... Wiz: But that's not to say he's totally invincible. Ahem, Boomstick? Boomstick: Yeah? Oh, right. He's even died 26 times. 26!! Wiz: And Optimus is all about that 'fair play' thing, once he violated this and killed himself. Boomstick: Oh, god... Wiz: But one thing's for sure. The world can rest easy when Optimus Prime is protecting it. (Optimus Prime: The Autobots will never sacrifice freedom.) ''' ' ' ' ' ' Astro Boy Wiz: Use your imagination and try to picture the future's technology. Floating cars, instant coffee, teleportation... '''Boomstick: For Doctor Tenma, this year was 2003, man, I wish 2003 was REALLY like that...' Wiz: Doctor Tenma was a...less than idealised father. He cared more about work than his family and barely acknowledged them at all. Boomstick: Until one day, when Doctor Tenma's son, Tobio, decided to take the family car for a test drive, but Tobio got into a horrific crash, killing him in the process. As you can guess, Tenma only payed attention to his son after he was dead. Wiz: Filled with grief, regret and self-loathing, Tenma desperately wished that he could have another chance at being a father. Boomstick: And...called some people to make him a robot son? Was he scared about the second son dying, so he built one that could never die? Wiz: I...don't really know. This robot was eventually called The Mighty Atom, until the US changed it to the far less complicated and far less cooler...Astro Boy. Boomstick: For some reason, Astro Boy went to school and even did chores instead of...ya know, spending time with his father? Jeez, he really doesn't learn, does he? Wiz: Things were actually looking up for Astro Boy and Doctor Tenma, until he realised that Astro Boy could never really be his son and grew to resent him, so he shipped him away to the circus. Boomstick: And there goes a second son! Wiz: Eventually, Astro Boy was''' adopted by someone named Doctor Ochanomizu, whose kindness told Astro Boy that he had to stand up for what was right. '''Boomstick: But get this, Doctor Tenma actually included seven amazing powers and some really cool weapons so he wouldn't lose his son. These weapons include lasers that come out of his fingertips and arm cannons. Wiz: But Astro Boy's seven powers bestowed to him by Doctor Tenma were: Jet-powered flight, flashlight eyes, the ability to translate more than sixty languages, being able to tell whether someone is good or evil, a hyper-intelligent brain and ears one thousands times more sensitive than a human's. Boomstick: A lot of those sound really useless. Wiz: Well- Boomstick: Unless they are the butt-machine guns! Yes, Astro Boy has a machine gun butt. (Astro Boy: I got machine guns...In my butt?!) Boomstick: A great surprise attack. Also, if Astro Boy spins fast enough in a circle, he can create a forcefield Wiz: But you know what's weirder than butt guns? His skin. His skin is tough enough to survive a dip in the sun or even the depths of the ocean, some of which have a pressure of 15,750 psi. Boomstick: He was able to casually walk through brick walls or tunnel through solid rock, and that's just at his 100,000 horsepower level! At his 1 million horsepower level, he was able to lift a 100,000 ton cruise liner. Wiz: He's fast enough to do a victory lap of the entire planet in two seconds, that's 45,000,000 miles per hour, by the way, and tough enough to survive an atomic disintegrator gun and lived through it! Boomstick: But he's not perfect. He has a deep fear of being melted and a strong enough blow can cause his joints to be damaged or even fall off, making him as good as dead. Wiz: He can also deplete his power supply if he overexerts himself too much, meaning that he'll have to recharge in...an unorthodox manner. The image of Astro Boy being refueled pops up. Boomstick: AH! Oh, get it off! Damn...I don't even want to think about that. Wiz: But that's unlikely to happen in a Death Battle. Boomstick: Thank god.. Wiz: Sometimes a downside like that is fair enough considering what Astro Boy can do. Doctor Tenma really gave away something special when he gave away Astro Boy. (Vocalists: Go, go, GO! Astro Boy!) Intermission Wiz: all right, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle It's happened. The Decepticons have attacked Earth...again. The Autobots have gathered and are fighting in a city, but one red and blue robot follows a Decepticon to a grassy field, Optimus Prime. Hearing of an attack, Astro Boy flies toward the city to help fight the Decepticons, but he notices Optimus Prime running into the field. Thinking that Optimus is a Decepticon, Astro Boy follows him. Optimus: He ran. Astro Boy: Hey! Metal head! Optimus turns to face Astro Boy at the meek insult. Astro Boy: Tell your robot friends to book it! Optimus: We are protecting Earth. We will not leave. Astro Boy flies toward Optimus, still thinking he's a Decepticon. Astro Boy: Then I'll MAKE you leave! Astro Boy flies toward Optimus with an outstretched fist. He dashes into Optimus twice from both sides and fires a laser bolt at Optimus Prime with his arm cannons. Optimus: Woah! Optimus transforms into his truck form and avoids the lasers, he quickly transforms back into Optimus Prime and punches him in the air. Optimus flies upwards to meet Astro Boy and pulls out his Ion Blaster, firing three shots into his chest. Astro Boy's skin stops most of the brunt from the attack, and he fires projectiles back at Optimus with his arm cannons. The attacks from the Ion Blaster and arm cannons meet in midair with a large explosion, knocking both robot backwards. Astro Boy shakes his head to recover and flies toward Optimus and readies a punch. Predicting Astro Boy's attack, Optimus claps his hands together on Astro Boy, seemingly crushing him. Optimus: Vile Decepticon. Optimus throws Astro Boy away. Astro steadies himself with his rocket feet before he enters space. Astro Boy: Wait, what's a Decepticon? Optimus flies up to Astro Boy and fires three shots from his Ion Blaster, they hit Astro Boy, stunning him. Optimus uppercuts Astro Boy, sending him inside a space station orbiting Earth nearby. Astro Boy climbs out of the space station and fires three bolts at Optimus from his arm cannon, hitting his face. Optimus is sent backwards, but he quickly recovers. Optimus flies down to Earth with an idea. He uproots a tree and throws it at Astro Boy, who flies in a circle and creates a forcefield, blocking the attack. He looks around, but doesn't see Optimus anywhere. Confused, he starts to fly toward the Earth, but the space station flies toward him unexpectedly. As it turns out, Optimus kicked the space station at Astro Boy. Astro Boy is slammed into the ground by the space station, which then explodes. Not convinced that Astro Boy was destroyed in the explosion, he fires his Ion Blaster at the wreckage. The Ion Blaster knocks the space station wreckage off Astro Boy and, sure enough, there he is. Optimus flies closer to Astro Boy, who starts to get up. Optimus readies his Energon Axe. Astro Boy points his butt at Optimus Prime and smiles, activating the machine guns. The bullets hit one of Optimus' eyes, breaking it. Optimus staggers backwards. Astro Boy gets up and punches Optimus' leg, causing him to fall over. Astro Boy readies his arm cannons and fires them both at Optimus, pushing him further backwards. Astro Boy: Will you leave now? Optimus Prime: Autobots never give up. '' Astro Boy fires another laser out from his arm cannons, but instead of aiming at Optimus' chest, Astro Boy aims for Optimus' arm. Optimus reacts quickly and pulls off his right arm, causing the laser to miss. Optimus drops the arm on the floor and gets on his feet. Astro Boy gets confused at this turn of events. ''Astro Boy: Wait, why'd you tear off your arm? Optimus: For this. Optimus' detached arm rises up and strikes Astro Boy in the back of the head, knocking him toward Optimus. Optimus drop-kicks Astro Boy far away and reattaches his arm. Astro Boy skids across the grass smacks into a tree. Astro Boy: What makes him so strong? Astro Boy transforms his arms as well as his feet into boosters and flies toward Optimus at full speed. Optimus grabs his Energon Sword and runs uses his booster to fly toward Astro Boy at full speed as well. Astro Boy transforms his arms into his arm cannons and charges up a shot. Optimus thrusts his Energon Sword forwards. The impact between the two robots creates a shockwave that levels the ground around them. It's as if the air itself explodes, blasting the robots backwards. Optimus transforms into his truck form an lands on his wheels, drifting to a stop. Astro Boy crashes into the ground and rolls a few times before coming to a stop. Optimus transforms into his robot form and Astro Boy gasps in pain, the Energon Sword lodged in his chest. Optimus Prime sees his opportunity and flies toward Astro Boy. Astro Boy gets to his feet and pulls out the Energon Sword, throwing it at Optimus' leg. The sword enters Optimus' shin and it causes him to fall on one knee. Astro Boy flies toward Optimus and repeatedly punches his head. He flied toward Optimus' left arm and forcefully rips it off. Optimus kicks Astro Boy away and pulls the Energon Sword out of his leg. Optimus flies toward Astro Boy. Optimus Prime: Autobots ''never back down.'' Optimus uses the Energon Sword and cuts Astro Boy's head off, the force of the blow pushing his head into the air. Optimus readies his Uni-Beam and fires it at Astro Boy's head. The beam of energy reaches space, and Astro Boy's head is slowly disintegrated. Optimus draws his Energon Axe and slices Astro Boy's body in half. '' '' Conclusion Boomstick: Hm...I wonder if they have a replacement arm for Optimus. Wiz: This was certainly a close bout. Both robots were skilled in combat, but Optimus had just enough to put Astro Boy down for good...Until he's rebuilt. Boomstick: At his 1 million horsepower level, Astro Boy was able to lift over 100,000 tons, but Optimus is over 7x stronger! ' Wiz: Astro Boy may have had the speed and ''maybe the durability advantage, but Optimus' had versatility, destructive capability and experience that Astro Boy just couldn't match. '''Boomstick: Not to mention, the Matrix of Leadership can heal near fatal wounds, meaning that Astro Boy's durability really didn't matter in this battle, his speed was his greatest advantage, but Optimus has dealt with faster robots than himself before. Wiz: It's even debatable if Astro Boy had the durability advantage. Optimus can survive a wormhole collapsing on himself, and Astro Boy can survive a dip in the sun or an atomic disintegrator gun. Boomstick: So... Wiz: Let's move on. Optimus Prime can deal with robots that far outclass him and he can even defeat them, like Unicron, meaning that it's not a stretch to say that even if Astro Boy did outclass him, it's possible that Optimus Prime could still win. Boomstick: Astro Boy's skin made this a tough match for Optimus Prime, and Astro Boy's speed forced Optimus to follow Astro Boy around and play catch-up, but Optimus was just enough to beat Astro Boy. Wiz: Poor, poor Tobio. Boomstick: So, no matter which was you 'slice' it, Astro Boy couldn't get a'head' of Optimus Prime. Wiz: *Sigh* Boomstick: Oh, come on! Those puns were 'prime'! Wiz: The winner is Optimus Prime... ' ' ' 'Category:'Robot' Themed Death Battles Category:Technology Duel Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Science' themed Death Battles Category:Transformation themed Death Battles Category:Zacisawesome101 Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles